Musicians and DJs often combine or manipulate audio signals from one or more sources (e.g., a record player, a digital disc jockey (DDJ) device, a compact disc player, a digital media player, a smartphone, a tablet computer, a laptop computer, a drumbeat machine, a piano keyboard, etc.). An important aspect of combining or manipulating audio signals is the ability to control the level or volume of the one or more sources. Traditionally, a volume control device or fader has been connected to an audio source or input (e.g., a record player) to allow a user to fade in or increase the level of an audio source and/or to fade out or decrease the level of an audio source. A cross-fader enables a user to simultaneously control two audio sources. For example, the user can fade in or out one source while fading in or out another source and, therefore, create a unique mixture or combination of the two sources. A user may also manipulate the audio signals from one or more sources (e.g., a record player) by “scratching.” Scratching or scrubbing is a known process whereby a user (e.g., a DJ) manipulates the playback of an audio source (e.g., a record player) by hand while optionally manipulating a fader connected to that audio source.
Musicians like any artist are often particular about the functionality, flexibility, and overall quality of their instruments and devices. Because musicians often travel between venues, studios, etc., the portability of their equipment in terms of the size, weight, and seamless integration with various other components is an important factor. Traditional faders are often expensive, bulky, and most commonly used within the confines of a recording studio. Portable faders often lack the ability to be physically integrated with other audio components and, therefore, largely remain auxiliary components. In addition, portable faders often lack flexibility in terms of supporting personal preferences and/or customization. Further, traditional audio sources (e.g., a standard record player) likewise often lack the hardware/software components required to enable the audio source to be easily connected to and/or integrated with one or more related audio components (e.g., a removable fader, a drumbeat machine, a piano keyboard, recording software, a touchscreen, or the like).
A need therefore exists for an apparatus enabling a removable fader component to be physically integrated with an audio component while also enabling the fader component to be connected with one or more external audio components and/or to function as a standalone fader when removed from the apparatus.